1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new apparatus that is useful in cleaning drain tile, and for removing soil gas from the ground surrounding a building structure in a safe and effective manner.
2. Background Art
Conventional dwellings and other building structures are typically built upon foundation walls which define the basement area. Most such building structures have an existing drain tile system in the immediate proximity of the foundation, which enable water and debris immediately surrounding the building structure to drain therethrough.
The drain tile system is generally located around the perimeter of the building structure slightly below the foundation, either directly under the perimeter of the building structure, or immediately surrounding the perimeter of the building structure. The drain tile system is made of a water porous tile and is laid in a continuous channel, so that water and contaminants disposed in the vicinity of the building structure can be routed across and through the drain tile system and into a sewer or a sump pump. The drain tile system is generally in fluid communication with a series of interconnecting pipes disposed underneath the building structure. Generally, these interconnecting pipes have gradual bends in the direction of fluid flow and are accessible through several floor drains located in the basement floor of the building structure. A piping system generally includes the series of interconnecting pipes and all other piping disposed within the building structure that is in fluid communication with the interconnecting pipes.
Radon is an invisible odorless gas produced by the natural decay of uranium in the soil. The Center for Disease Control has reported that human exposure to radon gas is the primary cause of lung cancer, except for cigarettes. Such human exposure routinely occurs from radon that seeps from the ground into residences and other building structures. Scientists estimate that 20,000 Americans die annually as a result of radon exposure.
It has recently been estimated that one home in three may contain dangerous levels of radon gas. The EPA has set a recommended level for remedial action at 4 picocuries per liter, which is equivalent to 200 chest x-rays per year. Even at this level, almost 5 people out of 100 exposed to high levels of radon will die of radon-induced lung cancer.
Soil ventilation draws soil gas away from the building structure. The suction of soil gas through the drain tile system may be enhanced by a fan which suctions the soil gas from the soil around the foundation and through the drain tile system, effectively preventing the soil gas from entering the building structure. Drain tile suction is an inexpensive and nonobtrusive method of active soil ventilation, and such systems have demonstrated reductions in radon gas as high as 99%. For drain tile suction to be effective, it is critical that the drain tile system must be maintained free from objects which tend to block the normal flow of water and prevent ventilation of the drain tile system.
Oftentimes, the drain tile system is interconnected to the eaves wherein leaves and twigs, roof tar, and even the remains of small animals may become lodged. Since the flow of water and debris through the drain tile is at most a trickle, the drain tile is never thoroughly flushed. When the drain tile becomes blocked at various locations with debris, the drain tile system is extremely difficult to clean. The property owner is confronted with choosing between:
(a) digging several feet deep into the land surrounding the building structure to access the existing drain tile system, to locate and remove the blockages; or PA1 (b) inserting a second drain tile system underneath the building structure, and thereby jackhammering major portions of the existing building floor.
What is needed is new structure for cleaning and maintaining the existing drain tile that overcomes the disadvantages already noted, and enables the continuous soil ventilation through the drain tile system to remove soil gas from the vicinity of a building structure.